Inevitable Memories
by AlyAngel
Summary: TK looks at a photo album about his friends and the one girl he has always loved It's set to Inevitable by Anberlin


Inevitable Memories

I absolutely love this song and it's perfect for TK and Kari. Its called Inevitable by Anberlin.

All comments are welcomed, but please remember it's my first fanfic =)

TK sat on his bedroom floor, looking at a photo album. Smiling as he flicked through it, thinking about happy memories. He suddenly stopped and stared, his smile had slipped as he looked at the picture.

_Do you remember when we were just kids,and_

_ cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?_

_School yard conversations taken to heart _

_and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not._

He must have been seven or eight years old at the time. He looked at the other person in the picture, she was the same age as him there and she was beautiful. Her short brown hair blowing in the wind and her big brown eyes dancing with excitement. They were both blowing bubbles at each other. TK looked at himself and saw in his eyes. Bright blue, they were full of innocence and of love for the girl next to him even if he didn't understand at the time.

_Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does_

_ we end up hurting the ones, the only ones we really love_

He turned the page and his breath got caught in his throat. It was a picture of all of his friends;

Matt and Sora were holding hands;

Joe and Mimi were hugging;

Yolei was sitting on Ken's lap;

Tai and Izzy had one arm around each other;

Cody was at the front holding Upamon.

TK himself was at the back of the group almost completely covered, really only Patamon could be seen who was sitting on his hat. They only part which could be seen was his eyes which were showing hurt and pain. He didn't know at the time, he tried his best to looked happy, but his eyes have always gave away what he was feeling.

And there she was standing just about in the middle, but she wasn't on her own: her boyfriend Davis was next to her one arm around her, looking pleased with himself. She was still very beautiful, even if she looks the same as she did four years ago. TK never understood why she could Davis over himself. Sighing he turned the page.

_I want to break every clock _

_the hands of time could never move again,_

_ we could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives_

A wide smile broke out on his face as he looked at the next picture. He remembered that day well. It was the day Davis broke up with her.

She was upset about it, so TK took her to the funfair to cheer her up. His plan worked well, he even won a teddy for her with 'I love you' stitched on the front which made her smile.

They went on everything and tried all the games, just before they were leaving, a photographer had walked past and asked if they wanted they're picture taken. She had pulled him close to her and as they went to get their picture, TK realized they were still holding hands,

_Is it over now hey,_

_hey is it over now?_

He hated Matt for the next picture, it wasn't taken that long ago. He was sitting on the couch after hearing that she was back with Davis. Matt just got a new camera and wanted to test it out. TK quickly closed the book, so he didn't have to see himself looking so upset, like he was right now.

"TK?" he recognized the voice right away, it was his light.

"K-Kari? What are you doing here?" he stood up and noted that she wasn't coming into his room.

"Your brother let me in…" she trailed off. As if on automatic he moved closer to her.

"I want you to know I broke up with Davis." she started to move towards him. They both stopped in the middle of the room.

"Why?" he asked quietly

"I love someone else, someone who has always been there for me." they stood staring at each other, then Kari looped her arms around his neck.

"I love you TK, I should have realised that a long time ago." A slow smile formed on TK's face.

"I love you too Kari, I always have and always will." TK leaned down and kissed her.

_I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have_

_.I want to be your last first love that you'll ever here _

_lying here beside me, arms and eyes open wide,_

_I want to be your last first kiss_

"For all time." he whispered before kissed her again.

Fin

NOTE: in case some of you haven't heard the song before they last thing TK says is the last part of the song, just thought it would tie in nicely

Aly =)


End file.
